No te fíes de las pelirrojas
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [Ryoki, lemon, one-shot] Rumiko ha conseguido un pequeño trabajo de modelo para Ryo, sin embargo, antes de ir al pase de modelos, el chico tiene otra idea mejor...


**Holaaa**

**Os traigo otro Ryoki, que os he visto con ganas de más :P**

**Este oneshot es lemon, es decir, tiene contenido sexual.**

**Agradecimientos: a SMRU y a Irenata, por lo de siempre 3**

**Nota: el título es un poco raro, es un antiguo proverbio de los Suburbios xD**

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia.**

**¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

"**No te fíes de las pelirrojas"**

Rika estaba en el ordenador, intentando terminar un trabajo cuando su abuela entró en la habitación. La pelirroja se giró para mirarla, desde el sillón en el que Seiko habitualmente se dedicaba a hacer maldades, estaba preparada para salir a la calle, seguramente iría ya al desfile. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que el pase de modelos comenzara, pero a Seiko le gustaba estar allí pronto para ayudar a los participantes en lo que pudiera.

-¿Te vas ya?

-Sí –asintió ella, con una sonrisa-. Tu madre acaba de llamar y está de los nervios, así que voy a ir ya.

-Que no se piense que Ryo va a ir tan pronto –comentó ella volviendo a mirar a la pantalla.

Seiko dejó escapar una risita.

-Tiene el teléfono apagado y no sabe cómo localizarlo. Me ha pedido que te diga que si hablas con él le mandes ir corriendo –la mujer esperó un rato a que Rika le hiciera caso, pero viendo que no tenía intenciones de responder, optó por tirar de otro hilo-. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

-Sí, seguro –confirmó ella por enésima vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Tengo que acabar esto.

Seiko se inclinó para ver mejor lo que estaba escribiendo su nieta, algo relacionado con el crecimiento de las medusas. La mujer frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a la chica.

-¿Y no se enfadará Ryo si no vienes a verlo?

-Que se enfade si quiere –replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante años, Rumiko había estado consiguiendo pequeños trabajitos para el novio de su hija, reportajes fotográficos para empresas de ropa interior en su mayoría. En una ocasión le había conseguido una entrevista para hacer un anuncio de yogures, pero actuar no se le daba demasiado bien y le habían dado el papel a otro chico, un tal Leo Serafín, quien además había tenido un pequeño problema con la vaca que participaba en el anuncio. Pero aquella era la primera vez que Ryo iba a salir en un pase de modelos y Rika no tenía ganas de ir, sabiendo lo nerviosa que se ponía su madre antes de un desfile. Y además, tendría que aguantar a una multitud de chicas devorando con la mirada a Ryo en calzoncillos y, lo que era peor, a él encantado con sus fans.

-¿Quieres que le haga alguna foto y te la mande por whatsapp? –preguntó Seiko, mirándola con picardía.

-No, abuela. No hace falta.

-Ay, es verdad –continuó Seiko con la misma mirada-. Que tú ya se lo has visto todo.

-¡Abuela! –replicó Rika sonrojándose.

-No seas antigua –dijo ella, restándole importancia con la mano-. ¿Y se la puedo enviar a mis amigas?

-Se la puedes enviar a quien quieras, menos a mí.

Seiko se acercó de nuevo a ella y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza, con cariño.

-Te las enseño cuando vuelva a casa, entonces –concluyó ella, sonriendo. Rika puso los ojos en blanco y también sonrió a su pesar-. Me voy.

-Pásalo bien –murmuró la pelirroja.

Su abuela salió de su habitación y tras unos segundos se escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Durante un tiempo Rika permaneció escribiendo sin parar cosas sobre medusas. Le parecían divertidas cuando picaban.

Solo le quedaba concluir el trabajo cuando volvió a escucharse la puerta de la calle. Supuso que se le habría olvidado algo a Seiko y continuó escribiendo. Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos sin decir nada y Rika frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Abuela?

Nadie le respondió y aquello le pareció más extraño todavía. ¿Y si eran ladrones…? Rika cogió su bate de béisbol de la suerte, dispuesta a darle una paliza al pobre infeliz que tuviera intenciones de robar en casa de las Nonaka, y se situó detrás de la puerta abierta de su habitación, asomando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Abuela, eres tú? –trató de asegurarse, antes de darle a ella.

Al final del pasillo apareció una silueta que claramente no pertenecía a su abuela y Rika dejó el bate en el suelo, aliviada.

-No… Soy el lobo –escuchó decir a Ryo, casi pudo ver su sonrisa de suficiencia en la distancia.

La chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el sillón de su abuela, frente al ordenador. Continuó escribiendo su conclusión mientras escuchaba al chico tumbarse en su futon.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla-. Mi madre se está volviendo loca buscándote.

Ryo dejó escapar una risita.

-Prefiero volverte loca a ti –dijo en un susurro.

La pelirroja dejó de teclear y, sonrojada, se giró para mirar al chico. Se sonrojó todavía más cuando vio que estaba completamente desnudo sobre su futon, mirándola con una ceja alzada, divertido.

-¿Has venido así desde Fukuoka? –preguntó ella, bajándose del sillón y acercándose a él.

-Iba a hacerlo en un principio –reconoció él-. Pero luego me di cuenta de que hay demasiada policía pervertida y…

-Estás enfermo.

-Pues ahora que lo dices. Fiebre no sé si tengo pero…

-Déjame adivinar –lo cortó ella-. Caliente sí que estás.

Ryo le guiñó un ojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Rika puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. Él se acercó y antes de que pudiera seguir replicando le sostuvo la nuca y fundió sus labios con los suyos. La chica trató de pararlo, pero en lugar de eso, sus manos se detuvieron en el musculoso pecho del chico y no fue capaz de separarlo, él la presionó más contra sí y ella no pudo evitar que una leve queja se escapara de su boca, algo que Ryo aprovechó para profundizar el beso y buscar la lengua de la chica, que dejó de oponerse ante la insistencia de su novio. Ryo se separó de ella y volvió a tumbarse en el futon, sonriendo. Rika trató de recobrar la compostura y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió.

Ryo se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía es pronto. Quedan un par de horas. Y ya que no vas a venir… así ves cómo voy a ir por la pasarela.

-Ya. ¿Y la ropa?

-La he dejado por el pasillo –dijo él restándole importancia.

-No. La del desfile.

-Ah… pues no sé. Me la darán allí, supongo.

-Entonces –dijo ella-. No es así como vas a ir…

-No –reconoció él-. No creo que me dejen. Pero, de todas formas, va a haber muchas chicas que me vean casi así… ¿cómo piensas defender lo que es tuyo si no vienes?

Rika se inclinó sobre él, con la mano sobre su pecho, quedando muy cerca de su boca, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-Algo se me ocurrirá, ya verás.

Ryo se incorporó hasta volver a juntar sus bocas y su lengua volvió a buscar de la chica, que le pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, quedando muy unidos y Rika, que debido al calor solo llevaba una camiseta larga, pudo sentir la dureza de la erección de chico, movió la cadera sobre la suya, sugerente y él gruñó por lo bajo. Sus manos corretearon por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, tratando de deshacerse de ella, pero al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de apartar los brazos, dirigió los dedos hasta el broche del sujetador y lo desabrochó. Rika se separó momentáneamente de él, momentos que el chico aprovechó para sacarle la camiseta por encima y deshacerse de su sujetador.

Rika no le dejó apenas tiempo antes de volver a pegarse a él y lo tiró sobre el futon, quedando sobre el chico, que acarició su espalda desnuda y se detuvo sobre su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza y estrechándolo contra él. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto y se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir. Ryo lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. La sujetó con fuerza por la cadera y la obligó a quedar bajó él, que se apoyó sobre ella con cuidado. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y lo mordió mientras con una mano apretaba uno de los pechos de la chica. Rika rodeó con las piernas la cadera del chico y movió la suya hacia arriba. Ryo dejó de morder su cuello y jadeó.

-Rika… -gruñó él.

Se separó bruscamente de ella y se deshizo de sus braguitas, devorándola con la mirada como un depredador hambriento. Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, sin obstáculos entre ellos esta vez, y de nuevo sus bocas se encontraron, con ansia. Rika alzó la cintura y Ryo se deslizó en su interior con facilidad, haciéndole arquear la espalda y dejar escapar un gemido. Ryo se separó de su boca y durante unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron. Después, él volvió a esconderse en su cuello y comenzó a moverse en su interior, sin poder controlarse. Ambos sabían que aquello no podía durar demasiado. El ritmo de sus movimientos aumentó rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos ambos estuvieron sudando, jadeando y gimiendo. Rika hundió los dedos en la espalda del chico, clavándole las uñas y arañándole, provocando que Ryo profundizara sus movimientos y le mordiera el cuello. La pelirroja arqueó la espalda y gimió, dejando que el placer la recorriera. Ryo lo notó y volvió a morderla con más fuerza, sin dejar de moverse en su interior. El grito de la chica nubló sus sentidos y se dejó ir.

Durante unos segundos permaneció inmóvil, abrazado a ella, dejando que su cuerpo recuperara por el esfuerzo, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Rika –dijo-. Rika, para.

Rika separó la boca del cuello del chico, satisfecha con el resultado, y le sonrió, con malicia. Ryo la miró, incrédulo.

-Te mato –dijo el chico-. Te mato yo, luego te mata tu madre y luego tu madre me mata a mí.

Ryo se separó de ella de golpe y se incorporó, buscando un espejo en el que mirarse. Abrió la puerta del armario de Rika y observó las marcas rojas que acababa de hacerle.

-Y luego mi abuela lo cuenta por Twitter –añadió ella-. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algo se me ocurriría.

Ryo volvió a mirarla, le recorrió un escalofrío pensando en lo que le diría Rumiko cuando lo viera. Rika comenzó a reír, aquello le parecía extremadamente divertido. Ryo frunció el ceño.

-No tiene gracia –la regañó el chico, más pálido por momentos.

-Pues… -siguió riendo ella-. Ya verás cuando te mires la espalda.

* * *

**¡Hola otra veeez!**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¡Venga, déjame un review y me cuentas tu opinión! ¡Y te doy una entrada para el pase de modelos! :P**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
